


Under the Pouring Rain

by snooperj



Category: Tenipuri - Fandom, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tezuka is off at selection camp, Fuji waits idly by at the park, waiting for his boyfriend's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot without any speaking lines. But I hope the message comes across regardless.
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: snooperj
> 
> Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

Fuji was sitting atop a small hill in the park, sighing to himself. Days had turned into weeks and he had been unable to get in touch with his boyfriend Tezuka, who had attended a selection camp that summer.

Tezuka had every intention to so much as send Fuji a message, but obstructions - Atobe primarily - prevented him from doing so. One day he left the camp and went off on a search for the tensai. Tezuka went to every possible place the tensai could be on foot. Sprinting or running half the time, briskly walking as he passed through crowds in hopes of finding Fuji. Every place he went, Fuji was not there. This worried Tezuka for a while, since the skies were graying. It was going to rain.

Fuji felt a strong wind pick up from where he sat before looking around. He had not noticed that he was the only one left in the park, and without an umbrella to boot. But this didn't seem to faze him, as he made no attempts to get up and leave. All Fuji thought about was Tezuka… and how much he missed him.

And then the rain poured. Hard. Everyone was running off for shelter, but Tezuka continued his search under the downpour of the rain. And then it dawned on him. The final place he had yet to search: the park. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner and made a mad dash in the opposite direction. Elbowing past crowds, he reached the area and huffed in exhaustion, looking for his boyfriend.

Seeing the place empty, Tezuka wondered if the tensai was even there, but a small speck of yellow caught his eye, despite the terrible vision the rain had provided him with. It was Fuji, sitting under that tree on a hill they frequented. Alone. Drenched. Waiting. Tezuka ran towards him, calling out Fuji's name fervently. But Fuji didn't seem to hear him. In desperation, the stoic youth tried to run harder as the rain poured more intensely.

Finally, Tezuka leaped, practically tackling Fuji from behind. Tezuka selfishly wrapped his arms around the tensai, uncaring of their drenched clothing. Amidst the coldness, there was still warmth; warmth that emitted from Fuji; a warmth that Tezuka had very much missed.

Fuji slowly craned his neck backwards slightly to catch of glimpse of Tezuka before a small, serene smile etched on the tensai's lips. Somehow he knew if he waited long enough, Tezuka would find him. And he did. Thankful for this, Fuji placed a soft kiss on Tezuka's forehead and as if on cue, the rain began to let up until it stopped completely. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds and shone down on the two, whose gaze shifted to each other's eyes before they closed the distance with a wet yet hungry kiss.


End file.
